Midnight Tears
by vampiregirl1654
Summary: The basic story, as you know. Plus I threw in my own character. See what happens as she spends the day in detention with the five. Language, sexual reference, and some rape.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So…not really my 'genre'. But let's try, hm? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club…I do own my OC, though. **

I stomped out of my small room, and entered the grotesque living room. "Where ya going Tamara?" _he_ asked, drunk already. He didn't even remember my name. Like I cared.

"Out." I grumbled, and opened the door.

"Well-be back for lunch!" he called, scratching his balls.

"I'm not going to be back for lunch! I'll be back later!" I slammed the door, and walked down the driveway. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest. I was freezing. The fuck-head didn't even have the common courtesy to buy me a jacket for winter. What I _should_ do, is call social services, and have them take me away.

I was the first one there, at 6:45 A.M. We didn't even have to be inside until 7:00. I sat on the steps, and leaned back. I shivered violently. My long sleeve shirt obviously wasn't standing up to the icy weather.

The next one to arrive after me was Brian Johnson. A nerd with perfect grades. I wondered what he was doing here? I saw his mother practically verbally abusing the kid in her car. Brian nodded, and stepped out, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"What did _you _do? Get an 'F'?" I said sarcastically when he approached the stairs. He looked at me, opened his mouth, then walked inside the building.

Next was Claire Standish. She was in my math class-and a total stuck-up. She thought the world revolved around _her_. God forbid she acted human once in a while. She walked out of her car with a small shopping bag, and walked inside-glaring at me as she past. "Hi there Miss Standish." I said, waving my fingers at her.

"Don't talk to me." She rolled her eyes, and opened the door.

"Don't talk to me." I mocked her, rolling my eyes as well.

After her, Andrew Clark and his dad rolled up. He was silent, only nodding while his father talked to him. He got out finally with a large paper bag from the Value-Mart. "Hey Sporto." I told him. He waved at me, and silently walked in.

I saw John Bender walking up with his hands in his pockets-looking warm. He walked right in front of a car that produced Allison Reynolds.

I groaned when I saw him, and stood up. "Gross." I hissed, and opened the front door. I walked into the library, and sat in a chair behind Standish and Clark. I leaned back, and put my feet on the table.

Bender walked in, putting his fingers on everything. "Must you touch everything?" I asked him. He looked in my direction, and lifted his sunglasses.

"You tell me." He said, and sat next to me. I got up, and sat on the railing next to the table.

Vernon came in with a handful of paper and pencils. "Sit down." He growled at me, setting papers and pencils down.

"Why Dick…I _am_ sitting down." I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." He rolled his eyes, and pointed to a chair. "Right. Here." I glared at him, but still sat down on the uncomfortable chairs.

"Can't you spring for some more comfortable chairs, Vernon?" I said, shifting.

"Um…excuse me sir? I know it's detention, but…um…I don't think I belong in here, exactly." Standish said, and raised her hand up.

He ignored both Claire and I, and looked at his watch. "It is now 7:06. You have 8 hours, and 54 minutes to think about why you are here, and to ponder the error of your ways." he looked at me at the last part. I smiled sweetly, and fakely at him.

I saw from the corner of my eye Bender spit in the air, and catch it. Claire gagged in her mouth, and covered her mouth. "Lovely." I said sarcastically, shaking my head.

Vernon continued. Although, I think he was trying not to gag as well. "And you may not talk, or move from these seats. And _you_ and _you_." He pointed to each of us. "Will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay-of no less than a thousand words-describing to me who you think you are."

Sarcastically, Bender added, "Is this a test?"

"And when I say essay…I mean _essay_. NOT a word reapeated a thousand time. Is that clear Mr. Bender and Miss Moore?" Bender and I looked at each other.

"Is that clear Miss Moore?" he repeated.

"Crystal. Is that clear to _you_ Mr. Bender?" I joked with him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You too are hilarious." Vernon said angrily. "Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return." We all looked over when Brian stood up.

"You know, I can answer that right now sir…That'd be no. No for me, because-"

"Sit down Johnson!" Vernon, Bender and I said at the same time.

"Thank you sir." Brian told Vernon before he sat back down

"My office…is right across the hall. And any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?"

"Yeah…I got a question." Bender raised his hand half-way. "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" I couldn't help but giggle at the question, and dropped my head to the table.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." I scoffed at that, and put my hand over my mouth to stop my laughter. "And you'll be joining him, Miss Moore." That stopped my laughter. I was upset over having a detention…though at the same time, it was one more day away from _him_.

"That man…is a brownie hound." Bender stated. I rolled my eyes, and put my feet back up. A loud snapping sound came out of nowhere. Like everyone else, I slowly turned around to see Allison chewing her fingernails.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." Bender told her.

"Seriously Allison? Gross." I grimaced. She glared at Bender and I, and spit her nail at us. "Ew." I commented before crossing my arms again.

"I've seen you before, you know." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vernon peek out of his office to look at us. Brian idly played with his pen.

"Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you?" he muttered. "I am a walrus." He said, almost gladly. I stared at him oddly, very scared and confused. Brian looked over at us, and laughed awkwardly. Bender and Brian both moved to take off their jackets. Bender glared at him, and took off his jacket while Brian paused.

"It's the shits, huh?" Brian asked.

"Hey…" I hissed to Bender. "Hey!" I tapped his shoulder. He looked over.

"What?" he growled.

"Lemme see your jacket." I reached over.

"Why?"

"Because I'm freezing my ass off." Vernon looked back in, and I smirked at him. "Give me your jacket…_please_." I said politely.

"Fine. Here." He said, throwing his jacket over my lap. I put my arms through, and closed it up. It was much too big for me, but I got some warmth.

"Where's your jacket?" Andrew asked me. I looked up, and glanced at the others who were staring as well. "Well?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Awkwardly, I pursed my lips, and looked at the table. "I…forgot it."

"How do you forget a jacket?" Standish asked, narrowing her eyes.

I snapped at that, and growled, "Look! I just forgot it, okay? Drop it."

**A/N: We'll see where this leads us. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club…I do own my OC, though. **

"Oh shit!" Bender exclaimed. We all looked at him curiously. "What're we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" he yelled with wide eyes.

"Please." Claire muttered, shaking her head.

"If you gotta go." Bender shrugged, and moved his hands under the table. A zipper was the only sound I heard. "You gotta go."

"Oh my God!" Claire and I said in unison.

"Hey! You aren't urinating in here, man!" Andrew said threatingly.

"Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" Bender said, shaking his head.

"Bender-come on! That's gross!" I complained right as Andrew said, "You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" I glared at him. I do not like it when people talk over me.

Bender gasped fakely. "You know-you're pretty sexy when you get angry." He growled, and snapped at him with his teeth. He looked at Brian, who was once again playing with his pen. "Hey homeboy. Why don't you go close that door? We can get the prom queen," he looked at me, "and this chick impregnated!" he said happily.

"I have a name you know, Bender."

"I'm sorry, what?" Bender asked, putting his hand behind his ear.

"I go get high with you guys on Wednesday's? And you nailed me behind the dumpster last week." I informed. The whole of them watched us with intensity. When I said that he nailed me, that got a gasp from Standish, Andrew and Brian.

"You did? Dude. She's like…15! And you're what? 20?" Andrew asked shocked.

"I'm 17, thank you very much." Bender smirked.

"What's wrong with you?" Standish scoffed, and turned back around.

"If I lose my temper, you're totaled man!" Andrew said, his jaw tense.

"Totally?" Bender raised his brows.

"Totally." He confirmed.

"Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested anyway!" Standish yelled at Bender.

"Hey! Beauty Queen! Why don't you shut up? Because no one wants to hear you either, f.y.i!" I yelled at her.

"Why don't you both shut-up?" Andrew asked sarcastically, and turned around. He looked at Standish, and rolled his eyes. "Butt-face!"

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrow, my mouth was left gaping open.

"Well hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here anyway? Forget to wash your jock?" Bender asked, leaning forward.

"Uh…guys? I think we should just write our papers." Brian added nervously.

"Quiet, nerd! Write your paper!" I yelled at him and turned back to Andrew and Bender. Bender had a mock face on and said, "It's a free country, ya know?"

"He's just doing it to get a rise outta you! Just ignore him, okay?" Standish told Andrew, leaning a little closer to him.

"Oh please, Standish. We're too…_outgoing_ to be ignored." I said grandly. "So…are you guys going out?" I asked them. Bender smirked.

"Steady dates?" he asked.

"Lovers?" I sang.

"Come on Sporto, level with me." Bender leaned forward again. "Did you slip her the hot…beef…injection?" he said slowly.

I couldn't help but start to crack up. Distantly, I heard Standish yell, "Go to hell!" while Andrew screamed, "Enough!"

"Hey! What's going on in there!" we heard Vernon yell. I couldn't stop laughing, though. Bender put his hand over my mouth to silence my laughter. He got up, and sat on the railing.

"Why don't we close that door, huh? We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds." Bender suggested. Brian raised his hand nervously, it was clear how bad he was shaking.

"That door's supposed to stay open." He muttered.

"So? Close the door, Bender." I ordered him, waving to the door.

"Why don't you two just shut up! There's four other people in here, you know." Andrew exclaimed. I stood up, and got in his face.

"God, you can count. I knew you had to be smart to be a _wrestler_." Bender said.

"Who are _you_ to order _me_ around?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"You know-you two don't even count. And if you disappeared forever, no one would notice. You may as well not even exist at this school…anywhere else, for that matter." Andrew said. I narrowed my eyes even further so they were just slits.

"Hey Bender, what do ya say we go out for some school clubs?" I said joyfully, pacing in front of the table.

"Wonderful idea. I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team!" Bender said with fake happiness.

"Oh! The prep club!" I said, pretending to idolize them. Bender and I looked at each other with fake sympathy, and together sang, "Student council."

"You know why you two knock everything?" I raised my brow, actually pretty curious to know what the Beauty Queen would say. "It's because you're afraid."

"Yes! You have it right! I tell ya, you ritchies are so smart. That's _exactly_ why I'm not heavy in activities!" Bender said, looking to me for assurance.

"You're a big coward! Both of you!"

"I'm in the math club." I heard Brian say to my right. I looked at him and frowned slightly.

"You're afraid that you won't be accepted. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it."

"No…and it _wouldn't_ have anything to do with you guys being assholes, would it?" I chimed in, leaning my hands on the table.

"You don't even know any of us." Standish defended her ritchie friends.

"Yeah? And I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs." Bender said with wide eyes.

"Let's watch the mouth, huh?" Andrew asked, putting his hands up.  
"Let the man use whatever language he wants, Sporto." I told him angrily.

"I'm in the physics club too."

"What are you saying?" I asked Brian, turning around.

"Well, I'm in the math club, Latin club, and the physics club…physics club." Brian said, counting on his fingers.

"Are _you two_ in the physics club?" I asked Andrew and Standish.

"That's an academic club, though." Standish said.

"So?" Bender asked.

"Academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." Standish shrugged.

"But it's still a club, especially to dorks like him. What do you do in this 'physics club'?" I asked Brian, sitting on the table in front of him.

"Um…we talk about physics, the properties of physics." He said, thinking.

"So it's sorta social...demented and sad, but social. Right?" Bender asked, smirking a bit at the two sitting at the front table.

"Yeah, I guess it would be. There are other children there, and then we have a big banquet, at the Hilton."

"Ah…so we've got a party on our hands, huh?" I said brightly. "You load up? You party hard?" I guessed.

"No…we, uh, get dressed up…I mean, but we don't get high." He said nervously.

"Only burners like _you_ get high." Standish growled, narrowing her eyes. Brian chuckled a bit.

"And uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird because my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And uh, my cousin Kent…my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana-he got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods. And, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know? Kinda like you know 'Twilight Zone' kinda." He rambled on.

"Sounds like you guys." Standish giggled to herself. I glared at her, and pictured myself strangling her pretty little neck. I pictured ripping out all of her hair, and wearing it as a pair of gloves.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads." Andrew told us, looking out into the hallway. I frowned, and got into his face once more.

"Wouldn't that be so sad for the wrestler. Missing a whole meet." I said with fake symptathy. I heard Bender snort to my left. "Tell me…what's so great about it anyway?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You wouldn't get it. You have to have goals. Something neither one of you have." Andrew said angrily, looking at the table with a frown.

"Oh, I know…I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a _deep_ admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!" Bender mocked him. I smirked, but Bender continued, "In fact, I _do_ have a goal!"

"What?" Andrew and I asked together.

"Oh yes! I wanna be just like you! I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights!" I couldn't help but snort at that, and get a huge grin on my face.

"You wear tights?" Brian said, eyes wide.

Andrew turned to him, glaring, "No. I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform."

"Which…to be honest, is tights." I added in.

"Just shut up, okay?" Andrew said defensively. Bender motioned for me to sit down, so I did, and saw Vernon walk down the hall. Once he was out of sight, Bender snapped out of his seat, and walked to the door.

"What're ya doing Bender?" I asked him.

"There's not supposed to be any monkey business, you know!" Brian called. Bender turned around and pointed at him.

"Young man…have you finished your paper?" he asked in a stern voice. Bender waved me over, so I got up.

"Oh-he has an assistant!" Standish said sarcastically. I turned, and stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes, and turned away. Bender and I fought over who was going to hold the screw he just took out. Finally, he grabbed it, and I went back.

"Bender, that's-that's school property, you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's not something to be toyed with." Brian said, looking frightened. I grabbed his cheeks so they puffed out, and he had fish lips.

"Relax. We've done this before." I assured him, smiling.

"_Not_ funny. Come on, fix it!" Andrew practically begged.

"Good job, Bender." I said, giving him a high five.

"Am I genius?" he smiled, bobbing his head.

"No, you're an asshole!" Andrew yelled.

"What a funny guy!" I said cheerily.

"Fix the door Bender!" Andrew said, pointing to the shut door.

"Everyone just…shh!" he hissed, waving his hands in the air to silence us. "I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!" Bender assured us.

"No! Fix the door! Get up there and fix it!" Andrew said, nostrils flaring.

"SHUT UP!" Bender finally yelled at him. Through the door we heard a "God dammit!" Vernon walked through, glaring at all of us-Bender and me mostly, though.

"Why is that door closed?" he asked angrily. All of us were silent, only staring at him. "Why is that door closed?" he repeated, looking at Bender and me.

"How're we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, are we not?" I asked him. Vernon narrowed his eyes and turned to Standish.  
"Why?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Um…we were just sitting here…like you told us." She said awkwardly. I silently thanked her for not ratting us out…maybe I'd let her keep her hair.

Vernon glared at me. "Who closed that door?" he asked angrily.

"I think a screw might've fallen out of it." I shrugged.

"It just closed, sir." Andrew added.

"Who?" he asked, turning his gaze to Allison. Like always, she only squeaked and put her head on the table.

"She doesn't talk." I said, shrugging again.

"Give me that screw." Vernon said, putting his hand out to Bender.

"I don't have it." He said, pushing his body away from Vernon.

"Give me the screw." He told me next.

"Psh-who carries a screw around?" I rolled my eyes, and looked in the opposite direction.

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you, then?" he asked. I looked up, glaring at him.

"I'd like to see you try." I raised my eyebrow.

"Look-I don't have it…she doesn't have it. Screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place." Bender said, pursing his lips.

"Give it to me, Bender…" Vernon said, holding out his hand again.

"If he wanted to steal something, wouldn't he have stolen something with more…I don't know…_value_?" I asked, knitting my brows together.

"You watch it, young lady." He growled, pointing straight at me.

**A/N: It's getting too long, I'll write more :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here it is :) Thanks to my first reviewer! You know who you are :p **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club…I do own my OC, though. **

Vernon walked over, and took a folding chair that was leaning against the wall onto the door.

"The door's way too heavy, sir." Bender said, raising his hand. I turned to him, smirking. I couldn't hold in my chuckle when the door slammed shut.

"God dammit!" Vernon said in the hallway. I put my head down on the desk, shaking my head. "Andrew Clark-get up here. Come on, front and center, let's go." He said, pointing to Andrew. We watched as he jogged up to the front.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up! It'll be anarchy!" Bender claimed, putting his finger up.

"Anarchy!" I cried, putting my finger up as well. Vernon and Andrew got to work putting the magazine rack in front of the door.

"Okay, now watch the magazines." Vernon said, ignoring us. Andrew walked back through, but the door was completely blocked, so he ended up tripping over the magazines. I smirked.

"That's very clever sit, but what if there's a fire?" I asked innocently.

"I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir." Bender added on. "Nice." I hissed, putting my thumb up.

"Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!" Vernon snapped at Andrew, waving his hand in towards the library.

"You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library?" Brian said, waving his fingers to the front and back of the library.

"Show Dick some respect!" Bender and I said in unison, glaring at Brian.

Andrew sat back down, and looked up at him. "I expected a little more from a varsity letterman!" he shook his head in shame. He looked between Bender and me "You're not fooling anybody, you two! The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!" he yelled, pointing at us. He turned around, and began to leave.

Bender looked at the table, "I hate you." I muttered at the same time he said, "Eat my shorts."

"You guys just bought yourself another Saturday!" Vernon said angrily.

"Oh, yay." I cheered fakely while Bender muttered, "Oh Christ…"

"There's one more right there!" he pointed at us.

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that…beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my caldendar!" Bender yelled, his jaw getting tense.

"Bender! Stop!" I smacked his arm.

"You're coming in with him, missy." Vernon pointed at me. "You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?" Vernon growled at him.

"No!" Bender said defiantly.

"I'm doing society a favor!" Vernon screamed.

"So?" Bender frowned slightly.

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

"No! He doesn't want another one!" I told Vernon.

"…Yes!" Bender said playfully.

"Bender!" I yelled, smacking his leg. "Stop!" I said with wide eyes.

"You got it! You got another one, right there, Bender! And you too, missy!"

"Cut it out!" Standish said, looking between us.

"You through?" Vernon asked.

"Not even close, bud!" Bender growled, saying each word carefully.

"Bender!" he glanced at me. "Stop! Come on dude!" I pleaded with him.

"One more, right there-for _both_ of you!" Vernon said, smirking.

"Do you really think I give a shit?" Bender asked.

"Um…_I_ give a shit!" I tried to chime in, but they ignored me.

"Another…" Vernon growled. "You through?"

"How many is that?"

"That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet." Brian chimed in.

"Now it's eight." Vernon smirked at us. I frowned at Bender. "And you stay out of it!" he growled to Brian.

"Excuse me, sir, it's seven." Brian tried to convince him.

"Shut up, Peewee!" Vernon said angrily. "You two are mine…for two months I gotcha! I gotcha!" Vernon said, showing us two fingers.

"What can I say? I'm thrilled!" Bender said sarcastically.

"_I'm_ not!" I said angrily, touching my chest.

Vernon ignored me, and kept talking to Bender, "Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Bender? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." Vernon growled, and then turned to me, "And you better stay out of people's business." I opened my mouth, shaking my head, "Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here…" I glared at Bender as he mouthed along with Vernon, "I'm cracking skulls." Vernon showed us his 'bull horns' and walked back out the door.

"FUCK YOU!" Bender yelled when the door was closed. I glared at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Fuck _you!_" I said, crossing my arms, and looking forward.

I glanced at the clock for the thirtieth time in 10 seconds. Damn-still a quarter to eight…how is that even possible?

Bender lit his shoe on fire, and I rolled my eyes at him-dumbass. I glanced around, and saw Brian throw a hat onto his lap-yeah…real subtle, nerd. Andrew pulled the strings on his sweatshirt. I glanced back to Allison and saw her pulling a string around her finger. I slapped Bender, and nodded to the fire. He rolled his eyes and slapped it out. I turned back to Allison and saw her shake her hair-ahh…the hair trick. I've tried it before…when my old man was sleeping with his mouth wide open. I slowly put my head down, and before I knew it, I was dead asleep…the first time I've fallen asleep without the drunken asshole next to me.

"Wake up!" was the next thing I heard. I didn't open my eyes-hoping this magical sleep could last just a few more minutes. "Who has to go to the lavatory?" he snapped. I peeked up, and saw everyone else's hands were raised, so I put mine up as well.

I looked back at the clock-10:22? Ugh. I am tired of this. I should've just never gone in the first place. I could of just hidden out in the shed of my neighbors yard. I sat next to Bender, and watched him tearing pages out of a random book, and throwing them on the floor.

"That's real intelligent." Andrew said sarcasdtically.

"You're right…it's _wrong_ to destroy literature." He tore out pages nonetheless, "It's such fun to read…and, Molet really pumps my nads!" he said. I pursed my lips.

"I like to read." I shrugged. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "It gives me an escape from everyday life." I explained.

"It's 'Mol-yare'." Standish said, smirking a bit.

"For you." Bender said, putting the ripped book onto my lap.

"Gee, thanks." I got up, and threw the book on the floor. Bender got out the card catolouge and took a handful of cards out. I raised my eyebrow and opened my mouth.

"Big deal. Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy…" he said, placing cards into random places.

"Speak for yourself." Andrew said, crossing his arms.

Bender glared at him, "Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language." Andrew ignored him, and turned to Standish. I sat on the table next to Standish. She glared at me before turning back around.

"Hey, you grounded tonight?" he asked, leaning on the railing.

"I don't know, my mom said I was-but my dad told me to just blow her off." Standish shrugged.

"Big party at Stubbies, parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild…" Andrew said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, can you go?" Andrew asked, getting to the point.

"I doubt it." Claire shrugged.

"How come?" Andrew said curiously.

"Well, because if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute…divorce." Standish said pitifully.

"Boo-freaking-hoo." I muttered, rolling my eyes in annoyance. They ignored me, though-of course they did.

"Who do you like better?" Bender asked suddenly.

"What?" Standish asked, confused.

"You like your old man better than your mom?" Bender clarified, raising his eyebrows.

"They're both strict." She shrugged.

Bender sighed, clearly unhappy with her answer, "No, I mean, if you had to choose between them."

"I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother." Standish said, smiling fondly, "I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me…it's like they use me just to get back at each other."

Out of nowhere, Allison loudly said, "HA!" Everybody turned around with their mouths open. Allison simply blew her hair and grinned at us.

"Shut up!" Standish said, shaking her head. I smirked, and gave her a thumbs up.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andrew said, shrugging.

"Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would." She defended herself.

"Aw…you're breaking my heart." Andrew said, putting his hand on his chest.

"Hey Sporto…" Bender said, leaning in a bit.

"What?" Andrew said, annoyed by Bender…once again. He jumped down, and looked down at the jock.

"You get along with your parents?" he asked.

Andrew paused for a second, then spoke, "Well, if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?"

"You're an idiot anyway…but if you say you get along with your parents, well you're a liar too!" Bender smirked, and turned around. Andrew followed him, and pushed him when they got to the aisle. I snapped around, spinning on the table.

"You know something, man…if we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!" Bender narrowed his eyes, and pointed his middle finger at the ground.

"Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?" he asked, turning his hand around so he was giving him the bird.

"Hey fellas, I mean…" Brian put his hands on each of their shoulders. Andrew pushed him away, and walked to the back tables, sitting on the edge. "I mean…I don't like my parents either, I don't…I don't get along with them…their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!" Brian smirked. I knit my eyebrows together.

"Dork…" I called. He snapped around.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly.

"_You _are a parent's wet dream, okay?" I said honestly. He frowned.

"Well, that's a problem!" he exclaimed.

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" Bender chimed in.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andrew asked angrily. I wasn't sure who he was speaking to at the moment.

"I like it," I said at the same time Bender told him, "I'm being honest, asshole! I would expect _you_…to know the difference!"

Andrew glanced at Brian, "Yeah well, he's got a name!"

"Yeah?" Bender asked, raising his brows.

"Yeah…" he looked at Brian full-on now, "What's your name?"

"Uh…Bri-Brian." He stuttered through.

"See?" Andrew said, waving to Brian.

"My condolonces." Bender said, and looked at me. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Um…Moore." I simply said.

"Do you have a last name?" Standish asked sarcastically.

"I don't…I don't like my first name." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"So? This kid's name is _Brian_." Bender said, leaning towards me.

"You know my name, Bender." I said, putting my hand out to him. He thought about it for a moment. "I told you right before I took off your belt." I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah-for that moment, I was only thinking about having sex. What's your name, Moore?" Bender said. I swallowed, and looked at my feet, which were hanging off the table.

"Um…"

"Well?" Standish asked. I glared at her.

"_Dot Moore_." I said with a lot of hesitation.

"_Dot_?" Standish asked, her mind blown.

"My parents were high when they named me, okay?" I said shrugging.

"Interesting. What's your name?" Bender defended me. I smiled slightly at him while he walked over to Standish.

"Claire." She said, looking at him.

"Ka-Laire?" Bender said, knitting his eyebrows.

"Claire! It's a family name!" she defended herself.

"Nooo. It's a fat girl's name!" Bender said, smiling.

"Well thank you." Claire said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Bender smiled.

"I'm not fat!" Standish yelled at him. Bender shook his head.

"Well, not at present. But I could see you really pushing maximum density! You see, I'm not sure if you know this…but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat…so when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside. You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then, uh…" Bender began puffing out his cheeks, and pretended his stomach was getting bigger. All I saw, was Standish giving him the finger.

"Oh…obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl!" Bender said mockingly.

"I'm not pristine!" she said, crossing her arms and looking away. Bender leaned forward onto the table.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked her. "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be…" he waited a beat, "…a white wedding?"

"Bender, shut the hell up, man!" I said, getting angry with him. He looked at me, and stood up.

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth?" he asked. I looked down, he hadn't kissed me last week-I hadn't allowed him-he reminded me too much of _him_. "Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off…hoping to God your parents don't walk in?" I looked away in anger-of course I had.

"Would you stop?" Claire asked angrily.

"Why don't you just shut up, princess?" I yelled, looking at her. Bender smirked at me, and walked forward.

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?" my breath kept getting harder, and faster. And when he said the last part, I screamed and put my hands over my ears. Tears sprung to my ears.

"Stop, just please stop." I cried. Andrew put a hand on my shoulder.

"Leave her alone!" he said. I got up, and sat in the back on a table. Bender looked back at me, then at Andrew.

"It's true though, she's basically the slut of the school." Bender said. I glared at him. I've _never_ had sex in this shit hole school with anyone but him.

"I said leave her alone!" Andrew said again. Bender and Andrew got in each other's faces.

"You gonna make me?" he asked.

"Yeah." Andrew nodded.

"You and how many of your friends?" Bender glared at him.

"Just me, just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor! Anytime you're ready, pal." Andrew said simply. Bender put his arm back, and was about to hit him, but Andrew did one of his wrestling moves on him, and dropped him to the floor.

"I don't wanna get into this with you man…" Bender said on the floor. I watched carefully. Andrew stood up, and glared at him.

"Why not?" he yelled.

"Because I'd kill you…it's real simple. I'd kill you, and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." Bender said, backing up. I looked away.

"Chicken shit." Andrew said simply. He turned around, and began walking away. I heard the sound of a switchblade opening, and saw Bender with one in his hand. My gut dropped when I saw it shining in his hand. He stabbed it into the table. "Let's end this right now. You don't talk to Dot, or Claire. You don't look at them, and you don't even think about her! You understand me?" he said, walking back to Bender.

"I'm just trying to make a point!" Bender tried to convince him.

"Bull. Shit. Bender." I said, glaring at him. He looked back at me, and sat casually when the janitor walked in.

"Brian, how you doing?" he asked. He was balding, but was still really nice.

"You're dad works here?" Bender asked, knitting his brows together at Brian. The nerd's cheeks reddened, and he looked down. "Uh, Carl?" Bender asked.

"What?" Carl looked up at us.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…" the janitor shrugged.

"How does one become a janitor?"

Carl's brows raised, and he looked at Bender in disbelief. "You wanna become a janitor?" he asked.

"No, I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Andrew here, is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts."

"Oh really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things. I look through your letters, I look through your lockers. I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do…I am the eyes and the ears of this institution my friends. By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!

I groaned along with everybody else. "We know you do now." I muttered.

Andrew was the only one who spoke, "Shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back again…I know. I can't stop writing though. This is the part of the story where I first came up with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club…I do own my OC though. **

Bender wore his scarf over his head. And for some reason, I had forgiven him for the awful things he had just said. He began whistling the classic marching tune, and slowly everyone joined in. Sadly, Vernon walked in just then. We stopped at once, and Bender began whistling Beethoven's song.

"Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch." He said.

"Wait…_here_?" I asked.

"_**Here**_." He repeated.

"Well, I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir." Andrew tried.

"Well, I don't care what you think, Andrew." He yelled.

"Uh, Dick? Excuse me, Rich. But, will milk be made available to us?" I asked sweetly.

"We're extremely thirsty." Andrew added.

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration." Standish said innocentl.

"I've seen her dehydrate. It's _disgusting!_" I added in. Bender stood up slightly.

"Relax, I'll get it!" he said.

"Ah, ah, ah. Grab some wood there, bub!" I smirked at Bender.

"Grab some wood, Bender!" I mocked him.

"What do you think, I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?" Vernon said, ignoring my mocking. "You!" he pointed at Andrew, and scanned the tables with his finger. "And you! Hey! What's her name? Wake her up!" he said, pointing to Allison, "Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This is no rest home!" I watched while Allison stood up and put her bag on. "There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Let's go!" Vernon said, waving his hand to the hallway.

Standish and I-though we hated each other-sat next to each other on the statue in the middle of the library while Brian and Bender sat next to each other.

"Hey, you guys wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty tasty…" Bender said, touching a set of books.

"Ew." I grimaced.

"No thank you." Standish said.

"How do you think he rides a bike?" Bender smirked.

"You're sick." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Which one of you would ever consider dating a guy like this?"

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Standish asked. I nodded in agreement with her…for once.

"I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car…although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat, because his nuts would ride shotgun." I tried not to laugh at that, but let a smirk slip onto my face.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" Claire said fondly.

"What?" I asked before Bender said, "You better watch what you say, Brian here is a cherry." He said.

"A cherry?" Brian asked him.

"I wish I was on a plane to France." Claire said, with no one listening.

"I wish I was in New York City." I added on, and looked at the guys.

"I'm not a cherry." Brian insisted.

"When have you ever gotten laid?" Bender asked him.

"I've laid, lots of times!" Brian tried to convince him.

"Name _one_." Bender insisted.

"She lives in Canada, met her at Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her." Brian said, shaking his head.

"You know what else would be nice?" Claire asked.

"South America?" I asked.

"Oh, you, Claire and Dot, did it?" Both Claire and I snapped around.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Claire yelled, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Brian tried. He looked at Bender, "Let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later!" he said frantically.

"Drop what? What the hell man?" I asked him.

"Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area, that presently you three are riding the hobby horse!...Now, is it both of them at the same time? Or separate times?" he added in.

"Little pig!" we exclaimed in unison. We looked at each other and grimaced.

"No I'm not! I'm not! John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it! That's all that was said!" Brian tried to explain.

"Well then what were you motioning to Claire and Dot for?"

"You know, I think both Dot and I would appreciate this very much, Brian." Claire said. I nodded in agrrement.

"He is lying!" Brian said, pointing to Bender.

"Oh, you weren't motioning to Claire and Dot?" Bender asked, raising his brows.

"You know he's lying, right?"

"Were you or were you not motioning to Claire Standish and Dot Moore?"

"Yeah, but it was only…was only because I didn't want her to know that I was a virgin, okay?" Bender stared at Brian blankly. "Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry." Brian shrugged. Claire laughed, and looked at me-making me laugh.

"Why didn't you want us to know you were a virgin?" she walked forward.

"Because it's personal business, it's my personal, private business." Brian tapped his chest as he said it.

"Well, Brian, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business." Bender pointed out.

"I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin." Claire shrugged, touching the table top.

Bender raised a brow, "You do?" Brian asked in shock.

"Do you believe this?" Bender asked while Claire simply smiled, and nodded.

I watched everyone while they got out their lunches. Bender watched as Claire took out her lunch.

"What's in there?" I asked, leaning towards her.

"Guess." She smirked. "Where's your lunch?" she asked Bender and I.

"You're wearing it…" Bender said while I muttered, "My dad's stupid."

Bender grabbed a Coke and tossed it back to Allison. She caught it, and set it down. I saw that she was having a sushi. _Yum_, I thought.

"What's that?" Bender asked in disgust.

"Sushi." I answered for her.

"Su-shi?" he asked, frowning.

"Rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed." She explained further.

"You won't accept a guys tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Can I eat?" she asked rudely.

"I don't know…" he said, looking grossed out, "Give it a try…" he shrugged. Andrew began taking out at least three sandwiches out of his Value Mart bag, a bag of potato chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies and a carton of milk.

"Are…you…kidding?" I asked in disbelief. He ignored me, and I saw Allison open her Coke. She watched as it fizzed over, and slurped it loudly. She threw the meat from her sandwich on the 'face' of the statue. I saw while she opened up a bunch of pixie stix, and pour it on the bread. My stomach growled, and I crossed my arms over it. To make it worse, she added on a handful of Cap'n Crunch. I held my stomach tighter so they couldn't hear it gurgling. Bender got up, and sat next to Brian.

"What're we having?" he asked happily.

"Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch I guess…" he shrugged. I walked over to sit on the chair in front of them. I watched as Bender reached in, and took out a thermos, setting it in front of Brian.

"Milk?" he asked.

"Soup." Brian corrected. Bender reached in, and smacked Brian's hand nonchalantly while he pulled out an box of juice, "That's apple juice…" Brian reached for it.

"I can read! PB&J with the crusts cut off…well Brian, this is a _very_ nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" he asked sarcastically.

"Uh, no, Mr. Johnson." Brian said. Bender smirked, and stood up.

"Here's my impression of life at big Bri's house…Son!" he called with one hand next to his mouth. "Yeah dad?" he asked, twirling his fingers on his cheeks. "How's your day, pal?...Great Dad, how's yours?...Super, say son, how'd you like to go _fishing_ this weekend?...Great Dad, but I've got homework to do!...That's alright son, you can do it-on the boat!...Gee!...Dear, isn't our son swell?..." he said in a quiet voice this time, "Yes Dear, isn't life swell?" Bender pretended to kiss each of them, then made the father punch the mother in the face. He got a serious look on his face, and sat down.

"Alright, what about your family?" Andrew asked him. Bender stood up and said, "Oh, mine?" he pointed his finger forward while he grunted.

"Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, asshole jerk!" he turned softer, but still cruel, "You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful." He slammed his hand back, pretending to smack her. He turned rougher again, "Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie?" he turned into himself, "What about you Dad?...Fuck you!...No, Dad, what about you?...Fuck you!...No, Dad, what about you?...FUCK YOU!" he pretended to be his father, and hit himself.

"Is that for real?" Brian asked.

"You wanna come over sometime?" he asked Brian, raising his eyebrows.

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image; I don't believe a word of it." Andrew said angrily.

"Dude…don't even!" I said, getting angry with the jock. He looked over at me.

"Well, then what's your home life like?" he asked.

"Oh, that's easy…" Bender interrupted me. He got up. "Daddy! I'm home!" he said, mocking me. "Hey there sweetie pie!" Bender said, pretending to kiss my fake forehead. "Hey, where's mom?...Oh, in the kitchen-making us some tea…Oh! I'll go help her!" Bender narrowed his eyes at me. "Isn't that right, Dot?"

"You don't know anything…" I muttered, shaking my head.

"Don't I?" he asked sarcastically.

"You really don't know anything about my fucking home life, so just shut the fuck up, Bender about shit you don't know!" I yelled. Bender waved his hand to the floor in front of himself.

"Then why don't you show me?" he said. I glared at him, and got up.

"Where the fuck was you, bitch?" I said, mocking my dad. "I was at work. You know-that place where you get money?...I only asked where you was. NOT a whole fucking explanation!...Sorry Dad…Don't fucking apologize to me!" I made it like he was punching me in the face. I threw my head back. They watched me in interest. "And you know, later that night he's gonna climb in my bed on top of me…" they were silent. "Like I said, don't say shit you don't even know about, Bender!" I yelled.

"Are you for real?" Andrew asked quietly.

"You don't believe her?" Bender asked, raising his brow.

"No…"

"NO?"

"Did I stutter?"

I jumped in, and pulled down my pants to my hips, and pulled my shirt up to under my breasts. "You see this?" I said, pointing at the long scar running down. He gulped slightly. "This is what happens when you try to fight off your alcoholic dad when you have a headache!" I pulled my shirt off, and showed him the top of my breast-where there was a scar in the shape of a bite mark. "And this is what happens when you smack him in the face! Do I stutter?" I asked furiously, still shoving my boob in front of his face. He looked at Bender awkwardly.

"You wanna know about me?" Bender said, coming forward with his right sleeve rolled up. "Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar…Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." I ran away, and upstairs.

"Fucking dumbasses." I muttered. I saw Bender throw a bunch of maps from the map table onto the floor.

***()()*  
**

"How do you know where Vernon went?" Claire asked while we walked out.

"I don't…" Bender shrugged. I walked along with them, walking quickly.

"Well then, how do you know when he'll be back?" Claire continued.

"I don't…being bad feels pretty good, huh?" Brian tapped my shoulder.

"What's the point in going to Bender's locker?" he asked me.

"Beats me…" Andrew shrugged.

"Drugs, you idiot." I hissed, and then walked along.

"This is so stupid…why do you think, why are we risking getting caught?"

"I don't know."

"So then what are we doing?"

"You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you!"

"Drugs, dumbasses!" I hissed right as Bender opened his locker. "Nice locker." I said sarcastically.

"My maid's on vacation, sorry." He reached in, and pulled out various bags.

"Drugs…" Brian opened his mouth.

"That's what I just said-but everybody decides to ignore Dot!" I said, throwing my hands up.

"Screw that Bender…put it back!" Bender walked away.

"Drugs…the boy had marijuana." Brian gasped, and looked at me. Claire followed him. "That was marijuana!" he said.

"Shut up!" Andrew growled, and followed them. I shook my head, and walked away as well.

"We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back." Bender informed us.

"You better be right, if Vernon cuts us off it's your fault, asshole!"

"Shit, you guys!" I hissed when I saw Vernon getting a drink. "We have to go!" I said, pulling Standish's and Benders arms.

We tried running back to the library, but kept running into Vernon-not literally, of course. "Wait! Wait, hold it! Hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria!" Bender said, stopping us.

"No, the activities hall." Andrew shook his head.

"Hey man, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"No you don't know what you're talking about!" Andrew shook his head.

"Guys!" I hissed frantically. Allison squeaked with me.

"No! We're through listening to you, we're going this way!" Andrew said, running to the activities hall. I pulled Bender's arm along with us. "Shit!" Andrew said, holding onto the iron gate.

"Great idea, Andrew!" I said sarcastically.

"Fuck you!" he growled.

"Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to John?" Claire said, butting in as well.

"We're dead!" Brian screamed.

"No, just me!" Bender said. I turned around.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
"Get back to the library, keep your unit on this!" Bender backed up, and shoved the marijuana into Brian's pants. He began singing loudly down the hallway, touching lockers, and such.

"Come on-he'll be fine." I said, and started off to the library, everybody following me.

We sat in our seats like good little children, and waited patiently for Bender to come back in. Vernon came, literally pushing him inside. "Get your stuff, let's go!" he growled. Vernon looked at us while I gave Bender his jacket back. "Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

"I'm crushed." I said sarcastically.

"Don't start with me, missy." He pointed at me. "You'll be leaving soon as well."

"B-O-O H-O-O!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Everything a big joke, huh Miss Moore? Hitting people is hilarious isn't it? What if your father had been hit?" I glared at him. Like I would care if my father got hit. Bender snorted, "And you too?" Vernon asked, looking to Bender, "The false alarm you pulled on Friday? False alarms are really funny, aren't they? What if your home, what if your family…" he smiled, "What if your _dope_ was on fire?"

"Impossible, sir. It's in Johnson's underwear." Andrew laughed slightly. Vernon snapped to his face.

"You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum. You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is!" he glared at Bender, and put his hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter, John? You gonna cry? Let's go."

"Hey keep your fucking hands off me! I expect better manners from you, Dick!" Bender snapped out of his grip, and threw his jacket on my head. I took it off just in time to see Bender walking out the door, throwing things onto the floor.

I sat next to Brian-he was telling me about the greatness of the physics club. I only pretended to be interested. "Do you hear that?" I asked, hearing someone talking. I looked back, and saw John fall through the ceiling screaming: "Oh Shit!". My mouth was open wide as he calmly walked down the stairs.

"I forgot my pencil…" he said calmly.

"God dammit! What in God's name is going on in here?" Vernon yelled at us. "What was that ruckus?" he asked when we didn't answer.  
"Uh, what ruckus?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!" Vernon said, pointing to the door.

Brian, who was sitting next to me, asked: "Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" I smiled at him, and pursed my lips together.

"Watch your tongue young man, watch it!" Vernon said. My eyes traveled to Claire's table…Bender was there! He tried to sit up, but hit his head on the table.

"Ah!" he groaned. I coughed loudly with Andrew and Claire so he wouldn't be found out.

"What is that? What, what is that? What is that noise?" Vernon asked.

"What noise?" Andrew said, pretending to be confused.  
"Really, sir, there wasn't any noise…AH!" Claire squealed, and I saw her clench her legs together. And I saw the reason why…who else but Bender? I started coughing again to cover them.

"That noise?" Claire asked, clearly flustered, "Was that the noise you were talking about?"

"No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." Vernon growled. I tried to hold in my laugh, and put my head on the table. I heard Allison laugh at him, though. "You make book on that missy!" he said angrily, then turned to Claire, "And you! I will not be made a fool of!" he turned, and walked out.

"Too late." I muttered, noticing he still had the toilet seat cover on his pants. At that, I couldn't help but laugh.

"It was an accident!" Bender said frantically, and crawled out.

"You're an asshole!" Claire screamed.

"Bender, are you crazy?" I cried.

"So sue me…" he shrugged, and got up to where Brian and I were sitting. "So, Ahab…Kybo Mein Doobage." He said. Brian stood up, and unbuttoned his pants, handing him the marijuana.

"Yo waist-oid…you're not gonna blaze up in here!" Andrew said. I got up, and walked after him. I looked behind me, and saw Claire and Brian following me.  
"Shit!" Andrew hissed, coming with us.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own The Breakfast Club. I do own my OC though. **

I giggled as Brian tried to eat the smoke around his head. In an odd voice, he said, "Chicks, cannot hold dey're smoke! That's what it is!" he said, looking between Claire and I.

"Do you know how popular I am? I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much at this school." Claire said, touching her chest.

"Poor baby." Bender said sarcastically.

"_How _do you survive?" I asked her, shaking my head. Brian ended up on the floor, somehow. Up top, Andrew came out of a smoke filled room, it began flowing out. "Yeah, Andrew!" I cried while he began dancing around. I cheered when he took off his sweater, and clapped with everybody else when he went back.

"I'm a walrus, man!" Brian tried to convince Andrew and I. We laughed, and leaned back. When our laughs had finally toned down a bit, Andrew spoke again.

"No no man, no; you got a middle name?" I looked at Brian and waited for his answer.

"Yeah, guess…"

Out of nowhere, all we heard was, "Your middle name is Ralph, as in puke…" I frowned at her. "You're birthday is March 12th, you're five-nine and a half you weigh a hundred and thirty pounds and your social security number is 049380913." She smirked at us.

"Wow! Are you psychic?" Andrew said in amazement.

"No." she shook her head.  
"Well would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?" Brian said in exasperation. Allison went into her bag.

"I stole your wallet." She said, smiling widely. I smirked at that.

"Give it!" Brian yelled, reaching over.

"No!" she said, keeping it out of reach.

"C'mon Allison. Just give him his wallet!" I said, putting my hand out. Slowly, she placed the wallet into his palm. He immediately began looking through it.

"This is great…you're a thief too, huh?" Brian said frantically.

"I'm not a thief!" Allison defended herself.

"Yeah, not a thief!" I added on. Brian simply looked at me, then back down.

"Multi-talented!" he said sarcastically.

"What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot!" Allison yelled at him.

"A what?" Andrew and I said together.

"He's got a nudie picture in there! I saw it, it's perverted!" Allison cried.

"Alright let's see it!" Andrew said. I leaned forward.

"Ew, Brian. What would your _mother_ think about this picture?" I asked, taking it out, and holding it by my fingernails.

"I…I don't know what she would think. I'd think she would be kind of disappointed." He shrugged. I looked at the picture, and back at him.

"I think it's _hot._"

"You do?" Andrew said, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Sure. Why not? He's a teenage guy! _All_ teenage guys have some sort of nudie picture in his wallet." I put out my hand. He simply looked at it.  
"What?"

"Lemme see your wallet." I rolled my eyes. He hesitantly reached into his pocket, and put it in my palm. "Ah-ha! Here's _Andrew's_ nude!" I said, showing it to everybody.

"Oh, lemme see that!" Brian took it out of my hand. Andrew took Brian's wallet, and began looking through it.

"Man…this is the worst fake ID I've ever seen." Andrew said, shaking his head in shame. Brian and I chuckled once. "Do you realize you made yourself sixty eight?" Andrew raised his brows. I looked up at Brian.

"Oh, I know…I know, I goofed it." He explained.

"What do you need a fake ID for?" Andrew asked.

"Seriously-you're like…possibly the most boring person on Earth." I asked him, sitting up so I wasn't leaning on his arm anymore.

"It's so I can vote!" he said obviously.

"Oh…because 'voting' is so important." I cheered sarcastically.

"You wanna see what's in my bag?" Allison said out of the blue.

"Yes." I said while Brian and Andrew cried, "No!" Allison glared at them, and poured everything onto the couch behind me. I jumped, and sat on the coffee table.

"Holy shit! What is all that stuff?" Andrew exclaimed.

"Are you planning on starting a store?" I asked sarcastically.

"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" Brian asked.

Allison grinned widely, "Yeah…I always carry this much shit…in my bag. You never know when you may have to jam…" she shrugged.

"Maybe I should start doing that, then." I said, picking up her scarf that I had been eyeing all day.

"Are you gonna be like a shopping bag lady? You know like, sit in alleyways and like talk to buildings and wear men's shoes and that kinda thing?" Brian asked her honestly.

"I'll do what I have to do." She said simply.

"Why do you have to do anything?" Brian asked. She looked at him.

"My home life is un…satisfying."

"So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Chicago streets because your home-life is unsatisfying?" Brian asked.

"Allison-before my mom died…she took me away with her, and we lived on the streets. It's not pretty." I threw in. She looked at me, then looked at the windows upstairs hopefully.

"I don't have to run away and live in the street…I can run away and, go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan." She said. I saw Brian lean over to Andrew and whisper in his ear. Andrew got a serious look on his face, and looked at her.

"Well everyone's home lives are unsatisfying…if it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever." He explained to her. Brian muttered something in his ear again.

"Never mind. Forget it! Everything's cool!" she said, throwing all her crap into her bag.

"What's the deal?" Andy said, leaning forward.

"No! There's no deal, Sporto. Forget it, leave me alone." She growled at him.

"Wait a minute, now you're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away."

"Eat shit!" Allison said, and got up.

"Allison!" I cried, though was too late. Andrew stood up.

"The girl is an island, with herself. Okay?" Brian added on before Andy walked away. I got up as well, and plopped myself next to Brian. He slowly looked at me.

"Hey!" I smiled. He smiled slightly.

"Hey." He said back.

"Can I be completely honest with you?" I asked, sitting so my chest was facing him. He nodded. "I…" I hesitated, and sucked in a breath. "I want a kitten. And I want to name her Truffles." I finally said, breaking down.

"I have a cat." He said, looking at me. I smiled widely.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" he nodded. "She's a total bitch." I giggled.

"She can't be _that_ bad?" I asked.

"No…she is-trust me." Brian shook his head.

"That's mean." I sat back down.

"It's not mean if it's true." Brian said, shrugging.

"Hey guys! We're going upstairs! Let's go!" Bender said, and walked up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Brian asked. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him up.

"We're going upstairs!" I said, smiling.

Turns out, Claire wanted to talk. So we were sitting in a circle, and talking about…whatever. I guess, truth or dare questions Claire asked with her friends at sleepovers. "Okay…Andrew-what would you do for a million bucks?"

"What would I do for a million bucks?" Andrew asked. "Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to…" he shrugged.

"That's _boring._" Claire said, clearly exasperated.

"Well, how am I supposed to answer?"

"The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit. Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?" I smirked at that, and looked to Andy for his answer.

"Um, would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course!" Claire cried.

"In the spring, or winter?"

"It doesn't matter…spring."

"In front of the school or in back of the school?" Andrew asked.

"Either one." Andrew smirked at the floor.

"Yes." He said simply.

"I'd _pay_ to see that." I giggled, high-fiving him.

"I'd do that!" Allison cried. "I'll do anything sexual, I don't even need a million dollars to do it either." She said proudly. Claire let her jaw drop.

"You're lying." She said simply.

"I already have…I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal…I'm a nymphomaniac!"

"C'mon…really?" I asked.

"Lie." Claire said simply.

"Are your parents aware of this?" Brian asked her.

"The only person I told was my shrink…"

"And what'd he do when you told him?" Andrew asked her.

"He nailed me." She said proudly.

"Why do you sound proud of this?" I asked her.

"I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him." She smiled.

"He's an adult!" Claire said crazily. Allison smiled more.

"Yeah…he's married too!"  
"Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?" Claire said, her eyes widening.

"That _is_ kind of gross, Allison." I chimed in.

"Well, the first few times-"

"First few times? You mean he did it more than once?" Claire asked.

"Well, sure." Allison smiled innocently.

"Are you crazy?" Claire asked her in an exasperated voice.

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink." Brian said in a 'duh' tone.

"Have you ever done it?" Allison asked Claire.

"Yeah-I'm sure we'd all like to know, Claire." I said, shrugging.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist." She defended.

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Allison asked.

"Now, didn't we already cover this?" she asked, looking at everybody uncomfortably.

"You never answered the question." Bender said, finally speaking.

"Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers." Claire said angrily.

"It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" Allison asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"A what?"

"Well, if you say you haven't…you're a prude. If you say you have…you're a slut! It's a trap. You want to but you can't. but when you do you wish you didn't, right?" Allison made her point.

"Wrong." She asked.

"Or are you a tease?"

"She's a tease." Andrew and I said in unison.

"Oh why don't you just forget it…and why would you know?" she asked me.

"Because all girls like you are teases!" I said.

"No, no, no-she's only a tease if what she does gets you hot…" Bender pointed out.

"I don't do anything!" she said, getting flustered.

"That's why you're a tease." Allison smirked.

"Okay, lemme ask you a few questions!" Claire suddenly said.

"I've already told you everything!" Allison claimed.

"No? Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? I mean, don't you want any respect?" she asked.

"I don't screw to get respect…that's the difference between you and me."

"Not the only difference, I hope." Claire said, crossing her arms.

"Face it, you're a tease." Bender shrugged.

"I'm not a tease!" Claire said, looking at him with her eyebrows knit.

"Sure you are! You said it yourself-sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!" Bender said.

"No! I never said that, she twisted my words around!"

"Oh then what do you use it for?" Bender asked her.

"I don't use it period!" she cried, blinking her eyes so she wouldn't cry.

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" Bender then asked her. Claire snapped her hands on her thighs.

"I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into my mouth!" she cried.

"Well, if you'd just answer the question…" everybody began telling her to answer the question, telling her it was no big deal.

And then she blew up. "NO! I NEVER DID IT!" she yelled. It was silent for a while.

"I never did it either. I'm not a nymphomaniac…I'm a compulsive liar." Allison grinned.

Claire's mouth dropped when she said that. "You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!"

Allison was quiet when she spoke, "I would do it though. If you love someone, it's okay." She said, looking straight at me.

"Don't bring me into this." I said. "It's not _my_ choice."

"I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth…you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!"

"Shut-up, Standish!" I groaned, and let my head drop back.

"She's just pissed-off because Allison got her to admit something she didn't want to admit to." Andrew explained.

"Okay, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre!" Claire complained.  
"What's bizarre? I mean, we're all pretty bizarre! Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." Andrew looked between us. Claire looked at Andy dead on.  
"How are you bizarre?" she asked. He was about to answer, but Allison bounced in.

"He can't think for himself." She told us.

"She's right, you know…do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here?" we waited for him to speak, "I taped Larry Leter's buns together." He said. Claire laughed.

"That was you?" Brian asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, I know him."

"Well then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off…and some, some skin too."

"Oh my God." Claire and I said together. I turned to face him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man…I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school…and all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone…right? So, I'm…I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah…he's kinda-he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude aobut weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him and my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sitting in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry having to go home…and explain what happened to him. And then _humiliation_…fucking _HUMILIATION_ he must've felt. It must have been unreal…I mean, I mean-how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way…it's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this…he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore! 'Andrew, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family! Your intensity if for shit! Win. Win! WIN!' You son of a bitch…" he shook his head. I watched as he wiped his tears which were rolling down his cheeks. "You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give…and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me." He explained.

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." Bender suggested. He chuckled.

"It's like me, you know, with my grades…like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I…when I look in at myself you know? And I see me…and I don't like what I see. I really don't." Brian said. I looked at him.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Claire asked him.

"I like you." I said, and cautiously grabbed his hand.

"Because I'm stupid. Because I'm failing shop. See, we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant…and um, and we had eight weeks to do it. And we're supposed to, and it was like a lamp. And when you pull the truck the light was supposed to go on…my light didn't go on. I got an F on it. Never got a F in my life…when I signed up, you know, for the course-I mean. I though I was playing it real smart, you know? Because I thought: I'll take shop. It'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average…" he shrugged.

"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" Bender asked him. Brian's jaw dropped slightly.

"Have you seen some of the _dopes_ that take shop?"

"I take shop…you must be a fucking idiot!" Bender growled.

"What? I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?" he exclaimed.

"No! You're a genius because you can't make a lamp!"

"What do you know about Trigonometry?" Brian asked him.

"I could care less about Trigonometry!" Bender growled.

"Bender, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?" Brian said, his mouth hung open slightly.

"Without lamps, there'd be no light!"

"Okay so neither one of you is any better than the other one!" Claire interrupted them.

"I can write with my toes! I can also eat, brush my teeth…" Allison trailed off.

"With your feet?" Claire asked.

"…play Heart & Soul on the piano…" she grinned and leaned back.

Next to me, Brian said happily, "I can make spaghetti!"

"What can you do, Dot?" Brian asked me. I smiled, and thought about it for a second.

"Я могу говорить 3 Языки." I smiled.

"What?" Claire asked, laughing.

"I can speak three languages…one of them is Russian-what you just heard, of course… 'el otro es espanol…' Spanish…and 'et en francais…which is French for and French." I smiled at them. "I can speak them fluently, by the way…" I bragged. "Qu'en pensez-vous?" I asked Andy. He looked at me strangely. "What about you?"

"Oh…I can, uh, tape all your buns together." I laughed at that.

"I wanna see what Claire can do!" Bender asked.

"I can't do anything." She shook her head.

"Now, everybody can do something…" he said, looking at her.

"There's one thing I can do…no, forget it. It's way too embarrassing." She smiled, and shook her head again.  
"You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean…that guys been doing that show for thirty years." Bender smirked at her. Claire laughed, and shook her head again.

"Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh…I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" she smiled, and took lipstick out of her purse. She laughed while she uncapped it, and put it between her breasts. Her head leaned down, and her head moved slowly. We all watched, and tried to get a closer look at her. She finally looked up with a proud smile. Her lipstick was perfect.

"Oh! That's disgusting!" I cried, laughing-but still clapped nonetheless.

"All right, great! Where'd you learn to do that?" Andy chimed in.

"Camp, seventh grade." She smiled.

"That was great, Claire…my image of you is totally blown." Bender said cruelly. I glared at him.

"You're a jackass." I growled.

"Yeah you're a shit! Don't do that to her! You swore to God you wouldn't laugh!" Allison cried.

"Am I laughing?" he asked.

"You fucking prick!" Andrew yelled.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" I added on.

"What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" I looked down at the floor while he spoke, tears filling my eyes, "Yeah? Well the same thing applies to you, Dot!"

"You're a jerk." I told him. He ignored me, though, and turned to Claire.

"And you…don't like me anyway!"

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" Claire yelled at him.

Bender began getting angry…well, angrier, was more like it, "God! You're so pathetic! Don't you ever…EVER! Compare yourself to me! Okay? You got everything and I got shit! Fucking Rapunzel, right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! 'Queenie isn't here!' I like those earrings, Claire." Claire looked away and blinked hard.

"Shut up…" she muttered.

"Are those _real_ diamonds, Claire?" he continued.

"Shut up!" Claire yelled, glaring at him.

"I bet they are…did you work for the money for those earrings?"

"Shut…your…mouth." She growled.

"Or did your daddy buy those?"

"Shut up!" she cried once again. Tears began coming out of her eyes at a fast pace.

"I bet he bought those for you! I bet those are a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fucking year at the old Bender family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said 'Hey! Smoke up Johnny!' Okay, so go home and cry to your daddy. Don't cry here, okay?" I put my hand hesitantly on her shoulder, then hugged her comfortingly.

"My God. Are we gonna be like our parents?" Andy asked. Claire pulled back and looked at him.

"Not me…_ever_." She growled.

"It's unavoidable. It just happens." Allison shrugs.

"What's happens?"

"What are you talking about, Allison?" I asked her. She looked around at us.

"When you grow up…you're heart dies."

"Who cares?" Bender said.

Allison looked at him through teary eyes, and said, "I care…"

"Yeah. I know what you mean." I said, fighting back tears myself.

"Um…I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering…um…what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean-I consider you guys my friends…I'm not wrong, am I?" Brian said out of the blue.

"No…" Andy said, looking at all of us.

"You're my friend, Brian." I smiled, and patted his hand.

"So, so on Monday…what happens?" he asked.

"Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" I nodded in answer to her question. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yeah, I want the truth." Brian said.

"I don't think so…" Claire said, looking at all of us through a new set of tears.

"Well, do you mean all of us or just John?" Allison smiled a bit.

"With all of you…" Claire said, instantly crushing the mood.

"That's a real nice attitude, Claire!" Andy yelled at her. I kept my head down, looking at the floor.

"Oh, be honest, Andy…if Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this: You're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do. You'd say hi to him and when he left, you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!"

"No way!" Andy yelled.

"It's true, Andy! What would happen if _I _came up to you? You'd tell the guys you felt sorry for me! Wouldn't you?" I yelled, the tears falling down my face now.

"What if I came up to you?" Allison asked Claire.

"Same exact thing."

"You are a bitch!" Bender yelled suddenly.

"Why? Because I'm telling the truth? That makes me a bitch?"

"No! Because you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them that you're gonna like who you wanna like!" he cried.  
"Do you?" I yelled at him.

"Stay the fuck out of this, Dot!" he pointed his finger at me.

"Okay, what about you? You hypocrite? Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Andy for that matter? What about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together? They'd probably laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me." Claire said honestly. I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends! You don't look at any of my friends! And you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you know-shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor-rich-drunk mother in the Caribbean!" Claire sobbed, and kicked his leg-he didn't budge. "And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! 'Cause it's never gonna happen! Just bury your head in the sand…and wait for your fucking prom!" Claire cried. My tears ran silent along with her. I pulled her in for a hug.  
"I hate you…" she told him when we pulled back.

"Yeah? Good!"

"You know it'd be true, Bender! What would Mikey say, huh? 'Oh? She a good lay? Mind if I give it a try?' Just like he asked when he was talking about me! You're an asshole, and a hypocrite! Because you'd do the same thing Andy would do to Brian, and Claire would do to Allison!" I yelled. He stayed silent at that.

"Then I assume, Allison, Dot and me are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos…" he looked at me. "Do you, would you do that to me?"

"You're one of my best friends." He looked at Allison next.

"Would you do that to me?"

"Dot's my only friend…"

"Well, if you had more other than Dot?"

"No…I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind." Allison smiled at us.

"I just wanna tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that…I wouldn't and I will not! 'Cause I think that's real shitty." Brian informed us.  
"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us…" Claire said. Brian laughed.

"You're so conceited, Claire. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full of yourself. Why are you like that?" Brian asked her. She began sobbing again. I didn't pull her in for a hug this time.

"Yeah Claire? Why _are_ you so conceited? Why can't we hang out after school?" I asked her.

"I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!" she whined.

"Then don't!" I said at the same time Brian said, "Well then why do you do it?"

"I don't know, I don't…you don't understand. You don't. You're not friends with the same kind of people that Andy and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!"

Brian put his hand on his chest in shock. "…I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well fuck you! Fuck you!" he cried, and hid his arm in his sleeve. When he had finished, he sat up. "Know why I'm here today? Do you? I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in my locker…"

My jaw dropped, as did everyone else's. Andrew was the first to speak, "Why'd you have a gun in your locker?"

"I tried. You pull the fucking trunk on it and the light's supposed to go on…and it didn't go on. I mean, I…"

"What's the gun for Brian?" Andrew asked.

"Tell me, Brian." I ordered him.  
"Just forget it!" he said, looking away.  
"Hey, you brought it up, man!" Andrew said angrily.

"I can't have an F…I can't have it. I know my parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. And everything ruined for me!"  
"Oh, Brian…" Claire said sympathetically. He pushed a chair over, and I nearly hopped over Claire's lap.

"So I considered my options, you know?" Brian shrugged.

"No! Killing yourself is not an option!" Claire yelled at him.

"Definitely _not_ an option!" I cried, and flung myself at his neck.

"Well, I didn't do it, did I? No, I didn't think so!" I pulled back and smiled softly at him.

"It was a hand gun?" Allison asked him.

"No, it was a flare gun. Went off in my locker." He said pitifully.

"Really?" Andrew said, trying to contain his laughter. He eventually couldn't hold it. I gave him a stern look as Brian said, "It's not funny…"

Soon, we all couldn't stop laughing, especially Brian. "Yes it is…fucking elephant was destroyed!" he laughed.

"What did Dot Moore do that earned her a place in today's detention?" Bender asked, crossing his arms. I smirked.

"C'mon Dot…what?" Brian nudged me when I didn't speak.

"…I kicked Richard Vernon in the balls 4 times this week." I smiled. They all gasped.

"Way to go, Polka-Dot!" Bender cried, and gave me a high-five.

"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" Allison asked. We paused to listen to her story, "Nothing…I didn't have anything better to do." We all began laughing once more. "You're laughing at me…"

"No!" Andy cried. Allison laughed too.  
"Yeah, you are!" she said happily.

"Can you blame us?" I asked with my head in Claire's lap.

"No, no I can't!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own The Breakfast Club. I do own my OC, though.**

"Bye Bender." I said, smirking at him.

"Not like I'm leaving forever. Hey-I'm walking ya home, Polka-Dot." He winked, and climbed up into the ducts.  
"Stop calling me that!" I cried, and walked over to the railing, where Andrew, Allison, Claire and Brian were sitting.  
"Brian?" Claire asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you gonna write your paper?" she got to the point fast.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's kind of a waster for _all_ of us to write our paper, don't you think?"

"Oh…but that's what Vernon wants us to do."

"True, but I think we'd all kind of say the same thing." She shrugged.

Brian got a huge smile on his face. "You just don't want to write your paper…right?" he guessed.

"True, but, you're the smartest right?"

"Oh-" I interrupted him.

"Right. Please, Brian?" I asked sweetly.  
"We trust you…" We all nodded to Brian.

"All right, I'll do it." He smiled.

"Oh, thanks!" I smiled widely, and hugged him. I pulled back at once. Both of our cheeks were heated up from embarrassment.

"Come on guys." Claire said, pulling Allison's shirt.

"Where are we going?" she asked.  
"Just come on!" she got down, and grabbed both of our hands, pulling us into a private rom. She began working on Allison's eye make-up. "Do you wear make-up, Dot?" she asked casually.

"Don't stick that in my eye!" Allison cried. Claire showed her what to do real quick, and got back to work.

"Yeah…I wear it natural." I informed her.

"So…none?" she asked.

"You have any make-up remover?" she pointed to her bag. I fished it out, and began rubbing it around my eye. They both paused when they looked at me.

"Oh…what happened?"

"Dad…Wednesday night…" I said awkwardly, touching the bruised area.

"Are you alright?" Allison asked.

"I guess. I'm sorta used to it, I guess. I just…become numb, I guess…and I feel like my body floats away. And I'm with my mom, and my sister again. It makes me happy." I smiled. "Even when something horrible is happening."

"You have a sister?" Claire asked, going back to work on Allison.  
"Had. Mom…miscarried…Dad made sure of it."

"Oh…what a sicko." Claire grimaced. "Let's forget about sad stuff for right now…" she shook her head, and patted Allison down, making me go up in her place.

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Allison asked her. Claire smiled widely.

"Because you're letting me!" I smiled at her.

"I'm um…I'm really glad we became friends, Claire." I said quietly. She pulled back, and smiled at me again.  
"Me too, Dot." She finished on me, clearly glad about her masterpieces. "I'm gonna go see John." She said.

"Oh…" I sang.

"Shut up!" she smiled nonetheless, and walked out. Allison and I looked at each other.

"You go first." She told me.

"No…_you_ go first." I backfired.

"We'll both go at the same time." I nodded, and hooked her arm through mine. Slowly, we opened the door and stood there, smiling. Brian turned, and his mouth dropped.

"Is it not good?" I asked, looking down. He shook his head. I slowly walked over to sit next to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Allison with Andy. "So…you know how I was talking about the cat earlier?" he nodded. "Well…the truth is…you know how…ugh! I…_like_ you, okay?" I hissed, smiling.

"Like…friends?" he asked.

"No! Like…" I looked around, and pushed my lips onto his. "Like _that_." I hissed.

"Oh…" he smiled. "You look…really good." He smiled sweetly.  
"Thanks. Is it done…?" I asked, seeing the paper. He nodded. I put out my hand. He shook his head.

"Can't read it. For the author and Mr. Vernon only." He said strictly.

"Hey! I think it's time to leave!" Andy said. I glanced at the clock.

"Let's _leave_." I yelled, getting up.

"Um…here. I saw you didn't have a jacket." He handed me his green sweater. I grabbed it, and smiled.

"Thanks Brian…so…does this mean…we're like-boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked, holding his hand. We walked down the hallway, the other four joining us. Hesitantly, we walked out the doors.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can pick you out a new jacket." He suggested.

"I'd…I'd like that, Brian." I smiled at him. We faced each other, and smiled. "Night…I guess." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah…I'll see you later. Have a good night Dot Moore." He kissed my cheek softly, and ran to his car. I smiled, and waited patiently for Bender and Claire to separate their lips. I put my finger up, and looked back at the school.

This day…although I was in detention…was one of the happiest days of my life. I made friends, gained a boyfriend, fought, cried, got high, and got my abusive father off my chest. I knew now, that with these guys…it wouldn't be just one day at a time anymore.

"Polka-Dot…?"  
"Coming!" I jogged down the steps, and joined Bender on my walk home, knowing that it wouldn't be my last.


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club. I do own my OC, though.**

**Third Person Point of View**

Mr. Vernon picked up the single piece of paper left in the library by the six students. He had his coat over his shoulder. His briefcase was on the table behind him. What he read is as follows:

Dear Mr. Vernon,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us…in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each of us is…

**Brian Johnson**: a brain…

**Andrew Clarke**: …and an athlete…

**Allison Reynolds:** …and a basket case...

**Dot Moore**: …and a rebel…

**Claire Standish**: …and a princess…

**John Bender**: …and a criminal…

Does that answer your question?

Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club 


End file.
